1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutting device for sinking a cut hole into the ground. The invention also relates to a method for producing a cut hole in the ground.
A cutting fixture of this type has a support on which is mounted so as to rotate about in each case one cutting wheel rotation axis at least two cutting wheels, as well as at least one cutting wheel drive mechanism for the rotary driving of the cutting wheels on the support. In a method of the present type, at least two cutting wheels mounted in rotary manner on a support are rotated about in each case one cutting wheel rotation axis by means of a cutting wheel drive mechanism, and the support with the cutting wheels is advanced in a sinking direction in the ground.
2. Related Art
For producing cut holes having a rectangular cut hole cross-section EP 635 199 B1 e.g. discloses trench wall cutters. Such trench wall cutters have two offset cutting wheel pairs which rotate in opposition on parallel, horizontal shafts. Soil is stripped at the cutting wheels and conveyed into a gap between the two wheels, from where it is transported upwards by means of a suction device.
A cutting head and a method for producing cut holes with a round cut hole cross-section in the ground are known from EP 819 819 B1. The cutting head known from EP 819 819 B1 has four cutting wheels, which are arranged in rotary manner about a common cutting wheel axis, which is directed radially to the cutting head sinking direction. For the formation of a round cutting head cross-section, starting from the centre of the cutting head, the diameter of the cutting wheels narrows in the axial direction of the common cutting wheel axis.